Simple and Clean
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Nonsongfic. It was just another day. Sora was running late for work and Riku was being stubborn. But how will the little brunette make it through the day when a pair of bank-robbers decide to throw his life down the drain? Hintedrape, boylove, violence


**Simple and Clean**

I've had this plot stuck in my head for a long time. Okay, so, that's an almost lie. I didn't know what was going on with the boys for the longest time. I had only had the Soriku scene in my head. But, I'm really happy with how it tunred out.

**Summary **- It was a normal day, just like any other. Sora had slept in, needing to be prodded awake by his roommate and best friend, Riku. Begrudgingly, he made it to work on a slow shift. Every job has its dangers, especially a bank, as Sora finds out the hard way when Axel and Roxas decide to hold each employee hostage. Axel is a regular Axel and needs to get off on someone. With no women working the shift, what will the redhead choose to do? And why is Roxas holding the bank hostage, if he has no intention to steal anything?

**Disclaimer **- Don't own the lyrics, catchphrases or characters. Or Made of Honor.

**Warnings **- Hinted rape, boyxboy, swearing, violence

**Pairings - ** Hinted SoraKairi, AkuSora, Akuroku, Soriku

**VWVWVWVWV**

Life is unpredictable. Just when you think you have everything all figured out and going your way, something marches in and throws 'life' into chaos.

--

The brunette lazily lifted his spoon to his lips, gazing at his roommate with blurry, half-lidded eyes. Said roommate ruffled those chocolaty spikes on his way into the small kitchen to get his second cup of steaming coffee.

"Riku, call in sick for me?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna go back to bed."

The silver-haired man leaned against the doorframe, aquamarine orbs dancing in his humor. Sora whined, not seeing the joke in his drowsiness. "I told you not to stay up watching that movie last night." Riku explained to the childish man sitting at the table.

"I know!" He whimpered. "But I just wanted to see if he was able to save her from that stupid Scottish jerk."

"And?"

"I don't know!" Sora howled, whine coming back full force in his voice. "I fell asleep right when he flew through the door after getting thrown from his epic horse ride."

Riku laughed at the unfortunate man. Sora gave him his best puppy-dog eyes, knowing full well that his best friend was immune. "_What_? What did I say now?"

"You're cute, Sora. You know that there were only like five minutes left after that, right?"

"What?! You mean I was that close?! Wait ... how would you know?"

"I watched that movie before."

"Which means you can tell me what happened!"

"If I were to do that, you'd be late for work. I'll tell you when you get home."

Sora whined, finishing the last of his Cheerios. "But," he cried through the mouthful. "You know I'm going out with Kairi tonight!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, then! How'd it end?!"

"When you get home. You need to finish getting ready."

"But, _Riku!_"

"Nope. Not gonna tell ya'."

Sora huffed, grabbing his bowl and brushing by the silver-hair, frown laced on his normally smiling lips. Riku turned to watch his friend as the dishes clattered into the sink. The brunette grumbled, stopping in front of Riku. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why won't you let me stay home?" Sora beat Riku against the chest with his fists, not even fazing the elder. Again, Riku ruffled the younger's hair.

"Because. You have to work. We have bills to pay."

"Why don't _you_ have a job?"

Riku shrugged. "I dunno. Don't feel like it, I guess."

"Gah, Riku, I hate you!" Sora stormed past his smirking roommate.

"Love you too, Sor."

"Jerk."

--

"Why'd he make me go to work today, Pence?! Why?!"

The black-haired male rubbed at his temples. "I'm sorry your best friend is such a jerk. Just let me finish this loan transfer and then you can yack away all you want."

"Don't you have some lovely people to go help, Sora?"

The brunette yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Already knowing who it was behind him, Sora jumped off of the techie's desk. "Erm, yes sir. I'm sorry, sir." Bowing in apology to his boss, the happy-go-lucky brunette sprung out to the front of the building, getting behind his station, moving the sign that asked the person to please go to the next teller.

It was a slow morning filled with rich old grannies and the odd businessman withdrawing large sums of munny. By ten o'clock - two hours after he started his shift - Sora was ready to head home and go to bed. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a redhead that towered above him approached his counter.

"Hi there. What will you be needing today, sir?"

The redhead ignored him, leaning over the counter to look into the back rooms. "You have no chicks workin' here?"

"Eh? What?"

"Chicks? You know? Babes? Women? Whores? People with nice big tits?"

"U-Um, I'm sorry, sir, but ... I think you've come to the wrong place."

Something huffed behind the redhead, shoving him out of the way. A shorter blonde that only went up to the redhead's chest appeared, one hand reaching into the pocket of his long leather coat that danced around his feet as he moved closer. "Ignore him. Go gather the rest of the workers. Tell them that there is a quick meeting in one of the back rooms."

"Wh-what? Why would I do that?"

The blonde smirked, malice filling his cerulean orbs. He drew his hand away from his coat, pulling a small gun from its depths. The grinning redhead mimicked his movements, pulling a larger replica from his matching leather jacket. Sora's own cerulean orbs grew wide in horror having the weapons pointed at his face.

"You'll do it or else you will be killed, right here, right now. But first, you'll tell me where the babes are."

"There's time for that later, asshole."

"Aww, but Rox-as!"

"Shut up, you idiot! Now, get me up to see ..." Roxas eyed Sora's nametag. "Sora." The brunette shuddered, being frozen to the spot as Roxas was lifted onto the counter. "Kay, Axel, go on and get the people in back rounded up and put into a single room, okay? Easy enough for you to handle?"

"Hey, kid, watch it. Just because I think with my groin doesn't mean that I can't handle my own."

Axel moved around the long counter, moving through the hall behind, gathering helpless employees as he went. Sora watched him go but snapped his eyes back when he felt the cool circle press against his shirt, chilling his chest. "Be glad you're the only one out here, Sora. If you hadn't been, you could have been killed. You might not have been necessary. Now, come with me." The small blonde pushed him back and slipped from the desk, gun still on Sora's chest. He was able to look into the gun-wielder's eyes when he stood.

"What do you guys want with us?"

"Well ... from the sounds of it, Axel won't be getting what he wants, unless there are some females over in this hall. I'm planning on gaining the police's attention."

"You must be pretty new at this," Sora said happily, all peril lost from his ADD brain. A large, fake smile spread across his features. Roxas glared at him, shoving him on with the barrel now at his back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the elder explained. "The bad guys never blurt out what they were planning! They always have to torment the hero with it until they get caught."

Roxas shook his head sadly, mentally 'face/palm'-ing for his dumb luck of getting the local idiot as a captive. "You've watched too much TV. You must think you're the hero, then. Don't you know that the one that gets taken first normally is the one that dies first."

"But, not if he was the one the story revolved around!"

"Well,_Sora_, this is the _real _world, you're _really _being held hostage. There is a _real _gun with _real _bullets that can cause _real _death pointed at your back. You're in _real _danger. Now, go tell everyone down here that there is an important meeting over in the other hall."

"B-But ..."

"But what? Do you _want _to be killed?"

"My boss is down there!"

"Then tell him something else! God, why did I have to get such an idiot?!"

Sora did as he was ordered, Roxas staying at the end of the hall, gun hidden just out of sight, making sure that the confused hostages didn't make a run for it. The chocolaty haired man was down at the end of the hall, the rest of the employees already locked up with Axel in the other room. He glanced nervously back at Roxas. "Do I have to? Why can't you do it? He'll hurt me for disturbing him! He's in the middle of talking with another bank!"

"Do it."

"Can I say no and go join everyone else?"

"Either get him out here or you will get a bullet between the eyes." The blonde raised his hidden gun for emphasis. Sora whimpered before placing his knuckle on the closed door, rapping on the glass first slowly, softly, but then with a greater urgency, sweat starting to gather on his brow when his boss took a minute to answer the knocking.

"What do you want, Sora? I'm in the middle of a very important phoneca- Oh dear God. Sora, what's going on here?"

"I-I'm not too sure, myself, sir. J-Just do what he says so he doesn't shoot me, 'kay?" Sora continued to beam, but the desperation was evident in his voice. Roxas spoke up, deciding to put his hostage out of his misery.

"You are the last employee, so, if you want to stay alive, I would suggest you come with me. I need you to do me a little favor. Sora, can I trust you to go and wait for whatever Axel has planned?"

"Erm, does this mean I don't have to be threatened anymore?"

"Maybe."

"O-Okay." The elder man bounced down the hall, past the blonde and part way down the next hall before he fell to his knees, the severity of his situation crashing on him like a tidal wave. He buried his face in his hands, tears leaking through his fingers.

--

"Call them! C'mon, hurry up! Alert the police! Tell them what's going on! Call them or I'll blow your brains out right now!" To stress his warning, the blonde slammed the barrel into the old man's back. He cried out with pain and fear, fumbling the phone that he had picked up.

"I am, I am! Please, j-just give me a moment." His fingers shook as they punched in the number and he was trembling by the time a woman's voice answered him. "Y-Yes, please, help. This is Xemnas Shira, from the Twilight Town bank. ... Y-Yes, it is an emergency. There are..."

Roxas snatched the phone from the grey-haired man, knocking him down to the floor. "This is Roxas Ishinagi. You may have heard about my brother, being sent to jail for manslaughter? Yes, well, he is completely innocent. I killed that man. Demyx did nothing. So, now, I am holding the people of this bank as hostage. ... Why? Idiot woman. Is it not obvious? I'm protesting the innocence of my brother. People will start dying if you do not free him. ... I don't care if it is not something you can do. Contact the people that can. The first one dies now."

The blonde held the phone away from his ear, placing it back into the grey-haired man's hands. "Help me, please! He-"

Roxas pulled the trigger.

--

Axel ran his fingers through his bright, crimson spikes. "You've got to be kidding me! Not a single bitch in this entire building?" He struck the black-haired teen in front of him that had been forced to tell him the bad news.

"Pence!"

"I-I'm fine. Nothing that bad." The tubby teen shook his head, eyes watering from the sting of the slap, scampering back to the tied men behind him.

"Ugh, it'll get worse here soon. Where the hell are you, Rox-a- Ah, speak of the devil. Rox-as! No chicks!"

The blonde groaned as he entered, pulling some sobbing mass behind him. "Save it, Axel. Here, take him, would you?" The redhead pouted, feeling like a slave as Roxas stepped away from the brunette ball, wiping away the blood that had sprayed in his face with a roll of paper towels he had found in the washroom. Sora yelped when he felt long fingers rake through his hair, pulling him up to his feet.

"Hmm, small waist, beautiful eyes, girly hair. ... Do you think ....?" Axel took in the chocolate-haired man that was gripping his hand to try and get him to let go. The black-haired boy, Pence, tried to stick up for his friend.

"No! Please, don't! He has a girlfriend! Don't hurt him!"

"Shut it. So-ra, right? Hmm, even better. I knew this hot chick named Sora once. Mmm, yeah. She was nice in bed."

Roxas glared at his partner, slamming the soiled paper towel into a wastebasket before leaning back in an armchair. Of course the redhead had picked the staffroom to hold the prisoners. Perhaps his partner _did _have his uses. "Do what you want with him. I don't care. Just don't get yourself caught."

"Ooh, Roxy, you're the best!"

Axel sneered at the blonde's upturned lip. "Don't worry! I'll keep it down!"

--

"So, humor me, So-ra. Why are there no chicks working here?"

Sora shuddered, unable to answer the redhead looming above him. The cool air coming from the vents caused goose bumps to pinprick his bare skin. He whimpered when he felt Axel's palm collide with his cheek. "Answer me. I don't want to have to kill you. Got it memorized? That's for Roxas to do, not me!" Still unable to entice an answer from the horrified man, Axel wrapped his left hand around his neck, forcing him back against the desk. Sora whimpered at the pressure stealing away his last breaths and from the pain searing in his back from a discarded file folder clip. "Tell me."

"H-He ..." At the sound of the gasped response, Axel loosened his grip to hear the words. "Xemnas is ... was really ... anti-mingling. He didn't want personal problems to in-interfere with our work relations. All the girls work one shift and all the guys work the other."

Axel gave him an icy glare, a growl rising in his throat. "You mean that the reason I'm going to be raping a boy is because I came eight hours _early_?!"

"Four. Only four hours."

Sora intentionally left out the beginning of the redhead's question, shuddering with the thought of it, but squirming in horror when he felt the pressure on his neck increase once more. "P-Please... D-Don't do this... I have a girlfriend."

"Does it look like I give a _fuck _about your girlfriend?"

"You should."

"Oh really? Tell me why."

Sora drifted onto the brink of consciousness, his body feeling light beneath the redheaded devil. He was on a cloud. "Tell me," was hissed once more in his ear.

"Sh-she's amazing. Brilliant. A goddess."

"All the more reason to ruin you."

"The thing I love most about her? Her hair. She has the most amazing, long, red hair. Kinda like yours but more burgundy. It always smells so nice." Sora sighed, completely pushing the situation from his mind. He was so happy he had such an imagination. In his thoughts, he was laying on a beach somewhere with the waves lapping over him and on one side, his Kairi lay. On the other, Riku gazed out over the blue, blue sea. And he was safe, there in the middle of the two people that meant the most to him.

Axel's teeth gripping his shoulder brought him, painfully, back to reality.

In the next room, the captives shuddered at the screams until it went eerily quiet.

--

"He should wake up soon."

The blonde rolled his eyes as his redheaded partner entered the room. "And what happens if he decides to escape?"

"Oh, dear Rox-as. The poor thing will barely be able to move, let alone make a run for it. Hmm, you know what? I think I kinda like screwing around with guys." The redhead stretched, ignoring the staining splotch of blood on the hem of his coat. "That kid was just so -"

"Ugh, I don't want to hear it. Stay here; make sure they don't do anything stupid. I'm going to see if the cops are here yet. Get me that disobedient fatass."

"Grab him yourself, jealous brat." Axel sulked, sitting beside the coffee machine, turning it on. "Do you want a cup?" The blonde glared, ignoring his partner, huffing as he grabbed Pence by the roots of his short, spiked black hair.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?"

"The second one dies now."

Pence whimpered as he was shoved out the door. It slammed shut behind them.

--

"This is getting really boring." Axel kicked his legs against the cupboards, banging them together. Five minutes had passed since the second shot rang out, causing the men to cringe, some to shed unseen tears.

"You gonna rape one of us now?"

"Shut up, Tidus! Do you _want _to give him ideas?"

The redhead licked his lips in mocking lust. "Mmm, yeah. Maybe a nice little blondie now? Or you, with the nice big tattoo? How would you get a job in a bank? Hmm, I dunno. What do you guys thi- God, Rox-as, stop interrupting me!"

The blonde entered the room, fresh blood staining into his clothes. The crimson had already been washed from his cheeks. "Nice big camera crew out there right now. Maybe they will finally give me what I want."

--

Riku was spread out on the couch, just wishing the day would be over so that he could spend time with his Sora. He yawned, eyes unfocused on the television that was sporting some sort of talk show - the only thing that could be on during the day. "Hmm, maybe I _should_ get a job. This is getting pretty boring." The silver-haired man was just about to swing his legs over onto the floor before the television turned to look upon a 'breaking news' segment. There was a pretty woman standing in front of a camera. Behind her, Riku recognized Sora's workplace.

"We're standing in front of The First Bank of Twilight Town, where inside there is currently a hostage situation. There are said to be twelve employees inside, although one has already been killed. No names have been released yet as to whom it may be. The captor's demands are simple yet complex. He's demanding that his brother be released from jail and that if he does not get what he is asking, he'll kill more of the hostages. So far, the police don't seem to be doing much except ... wait, what? What's this? Someone's coming out!"

Riku didn't recognize the shambling teen. Said teen had tears leaking down his face, dripping down his cheeks to cascade down his not-so-business-like attire. "He's going to kill me. Hurry up! Someone's hurt. They're hurt really badly. Help! Please! Someone help! It's So-" Riku felt the blood run cold in his veins as the figure slumped to his knees and then onto his face, blood splattering the pavement behind him. There was a glimpse of a blonde stranger from inside the building.

"There goes number two! Meet my demands or more people get hurt!"

The silver-haired man could feel his body shaking. He had to get down there. He had to save Sora. He couldn't just let the little twerp get killed! What was it that the man was saying, anyways? He was about to say who was hurt. Riku knew deep down who it was already.

The phone began to ring angrily.

"H-Hello?"

There was a moment's pause.

"_eh-ku?_"

--

His vision was blurry, his body was on fire and he felt like he was about to throw up. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the brunette emptied the contents of his stomach, having already been sprawled facedown on the desk. He needed to get help. But he couldn't move. He was defiled, dirty, broken, bleeding, naked, sprawled out on a desk.

Sora was in hell.

Slowly, he found the strength to push himself up, his arms shaking madly. Before he decided to just give up, cerulean orbs rested on the phone that had managed to stay put on the desk.

Riku.

Riku had always been able to get him out of any situation. When he was being bullied at school, Riku would beat up his tormentors. When he was late for work, Riku would gently nudge him into consciousness by yelling in his ear. Riku was always there for him.

It took all the strength he could muster, but he began dialing his home phone number, completly forgetting about his redheaded girlfriend. It was only Riku. The only thought he could manage was Riku. He didn't even flinch when the shot rang out. He couldn't. He was too focused on getting his wobbly fingers and blurry eyes to work together. Finally, he got the number and pulled the receiver to his ear.

"_H-Hello?_"

Had that voice ever sounded any better? Although, Sora noticed, it was laced with fear and anxiety. Why? It wasn't like Riku could know what was going on. Could he?

"eh-ku_?_"

When did his voice become such a croak? And why couldn't he speak properly? Sora was beginning to get annoyed with himself.

"_Sora? Sora, oh my god, you're alive. Are you okay?_"

Alive? Why would that be the first thing that Riku exclaimed? Shouldn't it be "Shouldn't you be working, not bugging me?"

"I-I ... Been .... better."

Each word was a struggle. He was so tired. He wanted so desperately to head back into unconsciousness.

"_Sora, oh god, Sora. The news is covering the story. Someone just got shot. Sora, are you okay? H-He said that someone was hurt. Please .... Don't tell me that someone is you! Please."_

Sora could hear the tears that were leaking down Riku's face and he wanted to be there to wipe them away, like Riku did for him whenever he cried.

"eh-ku. O...kay. ... I-I ... I'm ... okay. .... I ... pro-promise."

"_Sora! You don't sound okay. I'm coming down there. I'm helping you out."_

"No!" that was the only thought that Sora could formulate. "N-No. R-Riku ... Guns... Y-You c-could .... die."

"_So could you! I'm not risking it! I'm getting you out!"_

He shook his head, not realizing that Riku couldn't see him. Tears rolled down his cheek once more. The silver-haired man could hear the sobs.

"_Sora ... Sora, is anyone else there with you?"_

Another shake of the head. "_Sora?"_

"O-Oh .. Right ... N-No. M'alone."

"_What happened to you?"_

Could he really say? Just the thought of that man's hands defiling him, the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside, of being so _exposed _in front of a complete stranger made him want to throw up again. So he did.

"_Sora?! Sora, c'mon, answer me!"_The words made him shudder.

"I-I'm ... okay. N-Nothing happened. Stay away. ... I don't want you ... to die."

"_I'm calling Kairi. She should know."_

"No! .... Please ... she can't know. I don't ... want her to worry."

"_Sora, this is killing me, knowing I can't do a thing to help you."_

A wave of warmth spread through Sora at the words. "No. You are helping. ... I think ... I'll be okay now. I-I think. W-Wait ... I hear ... I hear footsteps ..."

Riku could hear the sound of a door opening. "_Sora! Sora, what's going on?!"_

"Shut up for a minute."

The door slammed.

"See, I told him you would be awake, So-ra. And I told him you wouldn't try to escape. C'mon, get up. Can you stand?"

The younger man cowered, the phone having been dropped from his grasp to hit the floor with a barely audible 'thud'. "P-Please. N-No. No more. Please." 'Riku's on the phone and can hear every word we're saying right now!' He wanted to scream, but decided against it.

"Stop with your foolish begging. It will help you about as much as telling me about your girlfriend. How'd that work out for you?" The redhead sneered, a mocking smirk laid gingerly on his lips.

"Wh-what can I do ... so that ... you won't ... hurt me? So that you don't … do _that _again?"

Sora could feel the tears still streaking down his face as he was grabbed by the shoulders, strong hands pulling him back. "Oh, So-ra, you don't want to be raped again? But you were such a whore earlier. It kinda really turned me on. Mmm, just thinking about it ..."

"No! No! You weren't supposed to say! You ... You hurt me, yeah, but, that's it!"

He prayed that they were too far away from the phone to be heard. He fell to the ground when there was a sudden loss of support from behind him and his bare, shaking legs gave out. "Who's hearing this? Hmm? Who's on the phone? The police? Do they know that _I raped you_, Sora?" The redhead bent and snatched the phone from the floor, keeping his long fingers away from the vomit.

"_Sora! Sora, no!"_

"Oh save your breath," Axel snarled into the phone. "Who're you, anyways? Police, brother, dad, friend, lover? Mmm, I can't see why you _wouldn't _be that last one. Yeah, So-ra sure does scream nice."

"_You sick bastard! Why'd you do that to him?! Who are you?!"_

"Yeah, definite lover. Sorry. I'm going to go fuck your boyfriend now."

"_Wait! No! So-"_

"Ri... Riku."

"You love him back?"

The redhead loomed over him. Before he could even think a single thought, he was forced to lie against the scratching carpet, being turned to lay face down as Axel unclasped his jeans once more.

Sora was thankful it didn't hurt as bad the second time.

--

"Who's next? You've already killed the boss and Pence and poor Sora sounds like he'd rather be dead. Who'll be your next toy?"

Roxas rubbed his temples. "If you don't shut the hell up, it'll be you right here." _Why do I get stuck with the idiots? _Roxas stood, grumbling about the fact that he didn't know what was going on outside those four walls. Were they contemplating the lives of ten people to keep his brother behind bars? Would they really be so cruel?

"You. That idiot that was talking earlier. Stand up."

"No."

"Stand up before I make you."

"Just do it, Tye. Stop trying to be the hero."

Reluctantly the blonde sauntered to his feet. Roxas crashed his fist on the wall beside him in three hard smacks. A moment of confused silence passed the captives before a voice was heard. "What do you want, Rox-as? I'm playing with my new toy!"

"That'll have to wait. C'mere."

Another silent moment passed by before Axel opened the door, pants strewn haphazardly over his slim hips, a rim of sweat about to drip from his brow. "Watch them? Just for a couple minutes. I'll be back and then you can go back to Sora. Okay?"

"Ooh, Roxy sounds like he's starting to get impatient! I feel bad for you, kid. You're gonna get it bad." Axel clasped Tidus on the shoulder, causing the smaller man to cringe away.

"Shut up, Axel. You're such an idiot. Who knows? I might let this one live."

Roxas shoved the elder blonde down the hall and out into the front foyer. "You've got quite a mouth on you."

"I-I don't want to die. Please, don't kill me."

"Oh, what happened to Mister Badass?"

"I-I was only sh-showing off. Please! I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh really? Anything?"

The blonde nodded vigorously, tears streaming down his face. "Well then...."

--

"There are now police officers on the scene! Just in time, too, as it seems. Another hostage is coming out. Will it be a repeat of the last time?"

The make-upped reporter moved away from the front of the camera, allowing it a full view of the blonde walking out into the noon sun. "Wh-where are the police?"

"Right here. C'mon, come over, quick. We can save you!"

"No. There is no saving me. Not if I don't do as I'm told." The blonde took another hesitant step forward, and another, until he was halfway to the crowd outside. He raised his foot to move again, but a distant noise warned him to stop. "Don't come near me. Please. Just ... tell me ... I-Is ... De-Demyx? Demyx, is that his name? Demyx. Is he being r-released, yet? Please, say he is! Please! My life hangs on i-" He winced, cutting himself off. A police officer took a step forward, causing Tidus to take a step back.

"I-I'm afraid that he is not."

"No! He has to be! Please! I'm begging you! Release him! Please!"

"He's not being released, sir."

"No!" Tidus howled, breaking out into a sprint. A loud shot echoed through the resounding silence and he fell, much like Pence, seeming to trip on nothing to land sprawled on the ground. Paramedics were on the scene and seemed to be itching to go and save the man, but didn't as long as they knew Roxas was behind the glass.

"Free my brother! Clear his name and these innocents _don't have to die!_"

"Wait, Roxas! Before you leave! We're willing to work out a deal!"

"What type of deal?"

"We'll tell you if you send us out two hostages!"

"There are eight left. You may have one."

"Fine!" The cop cried out in desperation.

--

"So, it's up to you guys. Who will be guaranteed life? You have five minutes to figure it out. Sora is excluded, just in case you were wondering. Someone would have to drag him out, either one of you or myself and Axel. That is out of the question."

Roxas disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind himself. Axel was waiting, arms crossed against his chest, a black boot resting against the wall. "How bad _is _Sora, anyways?"

Axel bit his bottom lip, either from embarrassment or holding back laughter, Roxas wasn't sure. "He's pretty bad. He'll live, but might steer clear of his girlfriend and that dude he called for a while."

"_What?!_" Roxas yelped, gazing in wide-eyed shock at his partner.

Axel smiled, closing his eyes and running a hand back through his crimson spikes, teardrop tattoos scrunching. "Ehehe, right, I didn't tell you about that, did I?"

"You let him near a phone?"

Axel shrugged, crossing his arms once more. "No worries, lil' Buddy. What harm could it do? You have your coppers out there, like you wanted. The least he could have done was order a pizza though. I'm starved."

"Heh, I told you to eat before we came."

"I know. But, I'm an idiot, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde turned, placing his hand on the door handle, but stopped when Axel grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Rox." When Roxas turned back to the redhead, he found gleaming emeralds level with his cerulean orbs. "Today I realized something." Warm breath dusted over parting lips. "I love you, lil' Buddy. Good luck." Lips ghosted over lips and the blonde shuddered at the feel, whether from pleasure or disgust, Axel wasn't sure. The redhead spun on his heel after letting go of the blonde, moving down the hallway with a spring in his step, a smirk on his face and his heart racing in his chest.

"Have you decided yet?" the flustered blonde asked as he moved back through the door. One man stood up slowly.

"Th-they chose me. They want me to go b-because my wife ... she is pregnant and this much stress ... she might miscarry. Please ... don't kill them. Don't kill anyone else. Please."

The man was shaking, holding back his tears to be brave, in case he was really facing his death. Roxas only nodded. "I'll be praying for you all. May God have Mercy."

--

"Here he is. Now, send in your officer. He will not be killed. Not unless he draws his gun."

The officer that had spoken earlier took a deep, steadying breath before marching past the blood and in through the doors. He was met with a disgruntled Roxas who was tapping his foot in his impatience.

"So, I gave you your hostage. Let my brother go and you can have the others."

"You're expecting us to let a killer go free, you as well, I'm assuming, for the lives of seven men?"

"My brother is no killer, I'm telling you! I-I'm willing ... to take his place."

"Right here, right now?"

"No, of course not. You'll go back and confirm that my brother is being released. I'll send out the hostages and then will come out myself, perhaps. Unless I do that the other way around."

"So, all you need is proof? Then you will come in and take your brother's place in jail?"

"That's correct."

"Okay, Mister Ishinagi. I will be back in a moment."

Roxas could barely breathe. His mind was flustered, filling with thoughts. Why did Axel have to be such an idiot? Messing around with his mind just moments before the decidingpoint of the stand-off. Said redhead appeared from behind Sora's counter.

"You doing okay? Aren't you happy that Demyx'll be free? Won't he be so happy to see you?"

"I'm not planning on seeing him."

"Wha? You mean you're not gonna let him come into your cell?"

"Nah."

"Aww, but -"

"No, Axe. Wait up a sec."

"Rox-as, why does it sound like you're gonna start crying. Don't cry. There's no reason. I'll probably be in the cell next to you. I promise I'll see you lots."

"Axel, listen to me. You ... won't be going to jail."

"Rox ... I don't like your tone. What're ya thinkin'?"

"Axe, I love you too."

"And you're telling me this ... because ... y-you ... "

"You're going. You're going and living and not screwing up your life. Take care of Demyx. Please."

"No, 's your job."

"Hurry. Go. I'll talk about it later."

Roxas forced his lips against Axel's before pushing away from him, making him go back to the hostages before the officer came back. Before disappearing around the corner, Axel reached out for the blonde.

"Rox ..."

--

"Okay, it's later, we're talking."

The small blonde skirted around the unconscious body on the floor, sitting on the desk beside the unplugged phone. He gazed up into those emerald orbs and could feel himself shaking.

"You never asked for this, Axel. You never asked to be hauled up in a bank with your life at stake."

"Nah, I know I didn't, but you didn't ask for that jerk to be messing around with your brother either."

"That's completely different."

"How?"

"I had the choice to go and blow his head off."

"And I didn't have the choice to come with you? Well, I'll tell you something that I didn't have a choice about. Loving you. We'll go out in a burst of flame."

"No! Axel, please! I'd feel horrible. I dragged you into this."

"Nah, Rox, I came because you're my best bud. Because you are everything to me."

"Still. Please, just promise me. I have an epic plan and I want you to live."

Axel wrapped his arms around his blonde, pulling him close, rocking slightly to still the small sobs. "P-Promise me. Just be safe."

"You haven't thought about me in this situation at all, have you? How am I supposed to live without you? You've been such a large part of my life for so long... "

"You'll find a way. I know you will."

--

Five minutes passed since the officer took his leave and he was beginning to get edgy. The blonde could feel the emotion as he stepped out through the glass doors, the seven men hiding in the shadows of the front office.

"I guess it's over, then? Demyx is cleared and I'm going in his place. It seems so ... final."

Roxas moved out to stand where Tidus had, a short ways closer to the crowd than Pence. The hostages squirmed in anticipation of their ordeal finally being over. An eerie peace fell over Roxas as he took another faltering step forward. Then, as one, the crowd gathered around gasped as he drew the gun still hidden in his coat, placing it to his temple.

"I killed that man. He was a fuckin' pedophile. I was doing it for my brother's safety. But no one cared. They just picked the person who had 'last seen Xigbar alive' and thrown him in jail."

"Roxas, please, don't do this. You've come so far! What about your brother? Don't you care about him?"

A flash of anger and Roxas lowered the gun, aiming it straight at the officer he had negotiated with. "I pull this trigger and we both die, isn't that right, you foolish old bastard. Yeah, that sounds pretty nice right about now. Hmm, I'll just end up dying anyways. I killed so many people today. Yeah, you stupid officer, we're both go-"

Roxas gazed in shock at the smoking barrel in front of him as he fell to his knees, the gun being dropped from his fingers as his hand sifted over the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Apprehend him! Gather the hostages!"

Commands were being shouted as pure chaos erupted. The blonde felt something brush his shoulder and the last thing he saw before slipping into the black void was a fiery mane of red spikes. "Axel..." was the name that died on his lips.

--

"Sora, oh Sora! You're up. You're okay."

Eyes groggy from painkillers and having just awoken from his sleep after hours of nothingness, the chocolaty-haired man blinked a few times at the voice before a thin smile spread across his lips. It was forced, every muscle in his being craving to run from the flowing, burgundy hair of the woman that was gripping his hand.

"Eh ... Ku ... Wh-where's .... Ri... Ku?"

The woman looked put out, huffing at her boyfriend. "You make me worried sick and the first thing you ask for is Riku?"

"I-I'm .... Sorry ... Kairi. I ... I can't do ... this. Not ... after what ... happened."

"Sora, are you breaking up with me?"

The man nodded his head slowly, too tired to speak any longer. Kairi let go of his hand as though it had been electrified. She huffed out of the room with an "It's just the drugs talking."

--

"He's been asking for you."

The silver-haired man nodded, thanking the nurse as she slipped from the room. Sora had been in over night, having tests done to make sure he had contracted no disease from his ordeal. His eyes drifted open slowly as he felt Riku take his hand.

"You're okay, Sor. They found you. You're okay."

--

"Um, yeah, is there ... anyone named Sora here?"

"I'm sorry sir, do you have a last name for him?"

"Uh, no. But, he was admitted a little while ago. I, um ... I need to apologize to him."

--

"So-ra? So-ra, you alive in there?"

He was imagining the voice. He had to be. He was never supposed to hear that voice again. Slowly he opened his eyes, but clamped them shut the moment he saw those crimson spikes. He forced himself away from the monster.

"So-ra, wait. I-I'm ... I'm a total idiot for coming here. I-I ... I just wanted to tell you ... that I am sorry. I know it probably means nothing, you'll live with the pain and suffering and most of all the memories for the rest of your life. And for that I should suffer. Who knows... Maybe I will pay for it, someday."

The unnoticed silver-haired man lying on the second, unoccupied bed shot up at the sound of Axel's voice. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?! Get the fuck out of this room, right this minute!"

Axel sighed, moving to put Sora between himself and the madman. "So, I've found the angry lover. I ... I just came to apologize. I lost someone very special to me the other day. And I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for taking away someone you found special. I'm not looking for actual forgiveness, because I know you'll despise me until you die. I just want you to know that I won't be doing something like that ever again."

"Glad you had to destroy Sora in order to turn over a new leaf."

"Ri-Riku ... please, stop yelling. It hurts."

"I-I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to. You ... Could you ... come with me ...?" Riku asked through gritted teeth.

The redhead left the room, being followed by the silver-haired man. "How the hell did you get out? Why'd you even come here? I'm not just going to let you go that easily."

"I'm sorry, Riku. I did what I did. I realize I can't take it back. I don't even know why I'm standing here arguing with you right now. I know you want to just take me by the throat and squeeze until I'm dead. I can't let you. I have someone that I have to protect. Maybe now, you'll think to protect your someone better."

"Where the fuck do you get off on telling me what to do?"

"Temper, temper. You'll see me, I'm sure. I'll be plastered all over the news for a few more weeks. But, this is the last you'll see of me in person."

--

Home. Finally, he could feel safe again. It was already after supper and, even though he had done nothing but sleep the last few days, Sora sauntered into his room, flopping down on the mattress and craving to just be tossed back into the dark oblivion so that he wouldn't have to feel those hands, that pain.

Riku went into his own room across the hall, stripping down to his boxers, curling up under the sheets and turning on the television. Just as the redhead had predicted, his face was on the news. He had yet to be caught. Disgusted with the thought, Riku shut it off and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted after worrying so much.

There was a hesitant knock on his door.

"Hey, Riku, do you think I could sleep with you tonight?"

The brunette nudged the door open, his eyes pleading, his lip quivering in a pout. Clutched to his chest was his pillow. Riku moved over, making room for his best friend. The younger man made his way over, curling up into Riku's side.

"God, Sor, we haven't done this in forever."

Sora was already asleep.

--

Riku was the first to wake and he was startled to find something warm lying across his bare chest. It took him a few seconds but the memory of Sora, pillow cuddled to his chest, standing in his doorway sifted back into his mind. Quietly, Riku flicked on the television, lowering the volume. Morning just wasn't morning without the news.

"Mmm, Riku." Sora mumbled in his sleep, nudging closer to the elder man. His eyes drifted open and the two smiled at one another.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Riiku, I want you to hold me. Don't argue, just hold me. I deserve it, don't I?"

Riku gaped at the drowsy brunette before said brunette got impatient and wormed his way under his arm. The silver-haired man felt his mind race as a blush crept up into his cheeks. _Oh, Sora. You're so oblivious, aren't you? _A sigh and Riku turned his gaze back on the television as he felt Sora tense. "Hold me tight," he hushed. Axel's sneering face was laughing back at them. Still, the police were at a loss as to where he had run off to.

"Whatever lies beyond this morning... " Riku whispered, holding the younger closer to comfort him.

"Is a little later on," Sora pushed defiantly, beaming up at Riku. The same female reporter that had been on the scene addressed the public.

"_We believe that he is armed and will not hesitate to attack anyone that goes near him or that he finds suitable. We advise you steer clear of him if you happen to see him. Make sure to alert the authorities."_

"Regardless of the warnings, he'll be out there. He can still hurt people. The future will be a scary place to be."

"The future doesn't scare me at all."

Sora was still beaming at the elder man. "You know that nothing's like before, right? It'll never be the same. Maybe you'll never be the same, Sor."

"Maybe that's a good thing. It's about time things changed. Maybe you can go to work for once."

Riku snorted. "Yeah right. If I had my way, neither of us would ever leave the house again."

"What? Why not?"

"What happens if there is another creep out there like Axel and he steals you away from me again?"

"Axel wasn't that big of a creep."

Sora was gaped at. "You're kidding, right? What did he do to mess with your brain? It's even more messed up now."

"No. I just ... I got to know him. He told me things. Mind you, I was half passed out the entire time anyways. But, I thought his reasons were really cute."

"What the hell, Sora? The man _raped _you and you say he's _cute_? You sure he didn't mess with your brain or something."

"Aww, it's nothing like that. But, Roxas and I had the same, exact color eyes. Axel noticed it and in his own mind, he wasn't hurting me. He was expressing how much he cared for Roxas. He loved the kid. He just couldn't find the nerve to tell him. When he was ... o-over me ... he would just chant Roxas' name."

"So you were just a stand-in?"

"Yup. And he only did it for Roxas, too. So, when I think about it that way, I'm not so scared. I mean, he had a good reason, just went about it the wrong way."

"I think you're crazy."

"I think you're brave."

Riku cocked his eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

"Because. You wanted to risk your own life to save me."

"Well, duh. You're my best friend."

"You sure?"

"Would you not try to save my life?"

"Nah, I'd just end up getting in your way."

"Oh thanks."

"There's a big difference between us, Riku. You're big and brave and strong and amazing and I'm just the little, 'defenseless' twerp that always seems to get on your nerves."

The blush crept farther up Riku's cheeks at the compliments.

"Sora ... I have to tell you something ... because I was scared out of my mind that I would never see you again..."

"Hey Riku," Sora interrupted, shifting to move closer to Riku, his cheek that was resting on the elder's chest now level with Riku's own. "I was really scared that I would never see you again either. Worst thing that kept running through my mind was that the last thing I said to you was a lie. You can't hate someone you love." At this, Sora brushed his lips against Riku's, delighting in the fact that he could still love the man, even after what he had gone through. Arms tightened around him and, after getting over the initial shock of the touch, Riku moved his lips against Sora's.

"I love you, too, Sor."

"In that case, tell me the end of the movie?! Please?!"

--

The End

--

Ah, glad to finally have this out. I really had a lot of fun writing this! Hopefully you had a lot of fun reading! Why don't you tell me what you thought?

When you walk away you don't hear me say 'Oh baby, don't go' - _Simple and Clean_

_Utada Hikaru_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
